Crash and Burn
by phoenix in wonderland
Summary: Raven gets into a fight with Robin. What happens? Raven x Jinx pairing. with a hint of raven x starfire. Set to Crash and Burn by Savage Garden. Amazing song. Hope you guys like it! I don't own the teen titans.


Raven sat on the edge of Titan's tower, her feet hanging over the edge, watching the sunsetting over Go City. She could hear the other Titans shouting and laughing down inside of the tower. She sighed and looked down at the water, watching as the waves gently flowed in gentle waves, feeling herself becoming lulled by the gentle movements of the water. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked back up at the sky, the stars sparkling brightly. She didn't notice the pair of pink eyes watching her silently from the shadows of the tower. She didn't see the caring shining in those bright eyes.

_[When you feel all alone and the world has turned it's back on you, give me a moment please, to tame your wild, wild heart. I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you, it's hard to find relieve and people can be so cold. When darkness is upon our door and you feel like you can't take anymore.]_

"Raven?" Jinx sked softly, stepping out of the shadows and walking over to the quiet girl.

"Hello Jinx. Why aren't you wth the others?" Raven asked.

"I don't really want to go hang out with them." Jinx said, sitting down next to Raven, swinging her legs over the edge of the tower. Raven was silent as they sat on the tower.

"Why don't you want to hang out with them? Didn't you hear Robin?" Raven said, her eyes never leaving the stars.

"I did. And what he said was not true." Jinx said, smiling.

"He's right though. I am a murder. I did kill my own father." Raven said, her eyes turning to Jinx's. Jinx felt her breath catch in her throat when she saw the pain in Raven's eyes.

"Hey. I'm not going to leave your side. I know that you're really a great person." Jinx said, smiling and resting a hand on Raven's shoulder. Raven turned back to the stars, her face thoughtful.

"I think I'm going to move out." She said after a while.

"Where are you going to go?" Jinx asked.

"I don't know. Away. I can't deal with Robin anymore." Raven said, shrugging.

"I'll come with you." Jinx said.

"When should I go?" She asked.

"I'd give it a few days first. See if the others feel the same." Jinx said.

"Alright. If you're serious about moving out with me, then be ready to leave." Raven said.

"Sounds great to me." Jinx said.

"Thank you." Raven said.

"No problem." Jinx said, squeezing Raven's shoulder gently before standing and leaving, a small smile on her face.

_[Let me be the one you call. If you jump I'll break your fall. Lift you up and fly away with you into the night. If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart. If you need to crash then creash and burn, you're not alone.]_

Raven woke up in her room alone, as usual. She looked at her empty bed, feeling a small ache form in the bottom of her stomach. She sighed and stood and walked out of her room, adjusting her pajamas. She walked into the kitchen and got her usual tea and turned to find Starfire staring at her, her eyes large and worried. Raven looked at her for a moment before sighing.

"Just go if you're so afraid to be sitting in the same room as me." She said, putting a bag of tea into her cup and looking at the counter. She heard Starfire move and she felt sadness fill her stomach. She also jumped out of her skin when someone put their hand on her shoulder. She spun around and found herself staring into Starfire's glowing green eyes. Raven gulped and quickly looked around for an exit, but found herself pinned against the counter.

"Starfire...What are you doing?" She asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Friend Raven, do not fear me. I will not hurt you. I understand why you did it, but I am afraid." She said, her eyes dimming. Raven blinked and nodded slowly.

"Okay." She said.

"Hey. What are you guys doing?" Asked a voice from the doorway. Starfire's eyes instantly returned to normal and she turned to find Jinx staring at the two of them, a curious look on her face. Starfire smiled and floated off quickly, leaving Jinx and Raven alone. Raven held her hand over her heart and she want panting lightly.

"You alright?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah." Raven said. "What brings you down here so early?"

"Something exploded in my room. I figured it was you asking for help somehow." Jinx said, smiling. She watched as Raven picked her mug up, her hands shaking so badly she was barely able to hold the cup. Jinx reached out and took the mug from her and set it down before wrapping her arms around Raven to find the rest of her shaking just as hard. Raven clung to Jinx as she tried to calm down.

_[When you feel all alone and a loyal friend is hard to find. You're caught in a one way street with the monsters in your head. When hopes and dreams are far away and you feel like you can't face the day.]_

"Is that everything?" Jinx asked, wondering into Raven's room in the titan tower. The walls that were once filled with ancient artifacts and medalions were now bare and empty. The room was empty. Raven looked around, her eyes dark and sad.

"Yeah. That's everything." She said softly. Jinx noticed a piece of paper in her hand and smiled softly.

"Want me to take that to her?" She asked gently.

"Yeah. I don't think I can get to her because he's always there." She said, turning and walking out of the room with Jinx. Raven turned and shut the door and looked at it for a moment. She reached up and touched the spot where her name was ingraved onto the metal for a moment before sighing and closing her eyes and moving the metal so it was smooth again. She turned and looked to Jinx.

"Please give this to her. I can't get anywhere near her now." She said softly. Jinx nodded and walked down the hall and out of sight.

_[Let be the one you call. If you jump I'll break your you up and fly away with you into the night. If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart. If you need to crash the crash and burn. You're not aloine.]_

Raven turned and walked down the other way, her eyes down. She turned the corner and she ran into omeone, causing them both to fall backwords. Raven rubbed her head and sat up to find herself staring at Starfire.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Greetings." Starfire said, standing.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Raven said, her eyes never leaving Starfire's. Starfire nodded and after a moment, held out a hand to Raven. Raven stared at it for a moment before taking it and allowing herself to be hauled up to her feet. Starfire looked down at her hand that was gently grasping Raven's and then looked up to Raven herself.

"I know that the others do not believe what you say when you talked about what happened. But I do. I know that you are not a bad person. You are a good person friend Raven." She said, smiling. Raven looked down, her face red.

"Thank you Starfire." She said. Starfire nodded and hugged Raven gently, throwing the smaller girl off, but none the less, Raven hugged Starfire back, feeling tears fall from her eyes.

"I'll come visit you." Starfire said, smiling when they pulled away, tears falling from her eyes as well.

"Okay. I have to go now." Raven said before walking away.

"Good bye." Starfire said, watching Raven leave.

_[Because there has always been heartache and pain and when it's over you'll breath again. You'll breath again.]_

Jinx walked to Starfire's room quickly and quietly. When she got there, she saw Robin standing in front of it, sglaring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You are no longer a titan. You need to leave." Robin said.

"I have unfinshed business. Now get out of my way." Jinx said, her eyes locking on Robin's mask where his eyes would be.

"No you don't. You're leaving now. There is no reason for you to be here." Robin said.

"Shut up bird brain. You're just mad because I'm leaving with Raven." Jinx said.

"Yes I am. You are betrayinng the titans by leaving with a criminal." Robin said.

"She did what she had to. Now move before I make you." Jinx growled, sinking into a fighting stance.

"I'd like to see you try." Robin said. Jinx suddenly shot hex bolt at Robin, who barely dodged them before meeting Jinx's foot face first. He flew back and hit a wall. He didn't have time to even breath before Jinx had a hand around his throat, her eyes glaring dangerously at him.

"Leave her alone." She growled before head butting him, knocking him unconcious. She dropped him and went into Starfire's room to find it empty. She placed the letter from Raven under her hair brush and left quickly, cartwheeling out of the room and out of the building. She ran through the city till she arrived at the apartment she now shared with Raven. She went in to find Raven standing in the doorway of her new room. It was a little smaller then her old room, but had plenty of space for all of her things. Jinx smiled and wrapped her arms around Raven from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"You alright?" She asked.

"I think so. Just have to get used to the change." Raven said, leaning against Jinx slightly.

"Well just think. Now you don't have to wear a bathing suit when you fight." Jinx said, smiling playfully. For the first time is a while, Raven actually smiled.

"I can just have a normal life now." She said.

"Exactly. We can have a normal life, together." Jinx added, kissing Raven on the cheek lightly.

"Together." Raven said in agreement.

_[When you feel all alone and the world has turned it's back on you, give me a moment please to tame your wild, wild heart.]_

"Hey Raven. You got a letter from Starfire." Jinx said, tossing a letter into Raven's lap as she read on the couch. Raven smiled and opened it and read it while Jinx backflipped onto the couch and sat next to Raven, smiling happily.

"What does it say?" She asked.

"Just how things are going. They haven't had too much success fighting some vilians without me to help them out. Robin is loing his mind more and more by the day. The others are really the same. She says they miss me." Raven said, a smile on her face. Jinx moved Raven's book and laid her head on her lap, looking up at Raven, a large cheshire smile on her face.

"You should invite them over sometime." She said, reaching up and playing with Raven's hair.

"I should. It would be nice to see them again." Raven said, a small smile on her face.

"Are you happy?" Jinx asked after a moment of silence. Raven was quiet for a moment before she smiled.

"I am. I don't have to deal with Robin's constant crap. I'm going to go and call Garfeild to see if they want to come over sometime." Raven said, standing and walking off to the phone. Jinx smiled and watched Raven quietly as she moved around the apartment.

"I'll always protect you Raven." She muttered before turning on the t.v and flipping through the channels.

_[Let me be the one you call. If you jump I'll break your fall. Lift you up and fly away with you into the night. If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart. If you need to crash then crash and burn. You're not alone.]_


End file.
